


Love Me As I Am

by r1ns0



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Some hurt/comfort, guardian alphas, guardian/charge bonds, mostly a shit ton of fluff, omega charges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Things are never what you assume





	1. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus didn’t see that coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently I am incapable of writing full stories. This is just going to consist of little snippets rather than full length chapters. I’ve been wanting to get this omegaverse thing started for a _long_ time now. Hopefully, I can write it the way I see it in my mind’s eye

_Marcus stood in the stands, lifting his thumb in the air._

_“Life!” he cried for the Briton laying in the sand beneath._

_He couldn’t let him die, not like this. He did not deserve it. The Omega-or Beta?-had stood proudly against his enemy and thrown down his weapons in a display of great courage and pride._

_No, this man would not die today._

_“LIFE!”_

* * *

While their first meeting had been understandably hostile, he and Esca had come to a sort of truce with one another. A respect had grown between them and continued to do so.

His second gender, however, had come as a shock. It became quickly apparent that Marcus had misjudged Esca entirely, assuming his gender by appearance only.

Esca was an Alpha.

He wasn’t sure if that would prove to be good or bad for them. They had been doing well so far, perhaps it wouldn’t change things. Still he felt a sort of paranoia. What if-

No. Esca was a man of honor, no matter his second gender. There was no need to fear.


	2. Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they so dumb?

Esca noticed the change in Marcus almost immediately—the Roman was anything but subtle. Marcus was avoiding him to an extent, not outright, but he hardly looked at Esca, barely spoke with him, and dismissed him from his presence almost immediately. He had thought they had been getting on well, but he knows Marcus was surprised by his Alpha status.

All of his Roman masters had assumed him an Omega—Marcus was no different in that—but unlike the others, he didn’t judge Marcus’ ignorance. His other masters had assumed him to be an Omega out of their own disdain and prejudice; Marcus assumed simply because he had been taught only Omegas or Betas were of his stature, not because he sought to belittle him.

Most Alphas were Marcus’ size or bigger in Rome apparently, or at least that’s what they claimed. Marcus, being an Alpha and only knowing other Alphas like him, would of course mistake him as any other gender. He couldn’t hold that against him, even if he had wanted to initially.

His reaction had been humorous and even, dare he say, endearing. He had been flustered, tripping over apologies, not wishing to offend him anymore than he believed he had—which he hadn’t. What was more amusing was explaining that in his tribes, the genders came in all shapes in sizes, unlike Rome apparently. Marcus’ had been left confused and possibly more flustered for his ignorance of the subject.

Rome claimed that only Alphas could be strong and grow big, whereas Omegas are small and feeble, and Betas are somewhere in between. He had a hard time believing that, but let them believe what they wanted, the fools.

He blamed Rome for Marcus’ behavior now. No doubt he had been taught two Alphas in such close quarters was recipe for disaster. Alphas were territorial and would tear each other to pieces, Rome said. No Alphas could get on well together, Rome said. Alphas could not be brothers—shield bearers—Rome said. Alphas could not-.

Rome was _wrong_. He would prove that to Marcus. He may despise Rome and all it is, but he had come to be fond of the gentle oaf. He would not allow Rome to stand in his way.

Of course, he’d have to get Marcus to stay in the same room as him for more than a few seconds.

He rolled his eyes. Romans.


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near and dear

It was hard for Marcus to keep his distance from Esca. He considered him a good friend, even if the Briton might not see him the same. He was free with his thoughts and never submitted in the way a slave should. He did not bow his head or avert his eyes—rather he stood tall and proud, head held high, eyes locked with his. His very gaze was a challenge. _Make me_ , it said.

Esca was a beautiful man, a beautiful Alpha. He had never thought he would associate that word with another man, let alone an Alpha, but it was truth. The Briton was so very different from others—but then all others had been Roman, save for Cradoc.

_Cradoc_. He had thought the man his friend as well, but he had been wrong. That had hurt him more than he thought possible. He had been an Alpha as well—though not quite as large as Marcus—and rightly so. He had commanded respect and his people had followed him, without question.

He will admit, there are still days when he wonders what his life might have been had Cradoc been the friend he had believed him to be. It used to hurt more to think about, but ever since Esca, the pain had faded to a dull ache.

He hoped, he prayed to his gods, that it would not be the same with Esca. He knows the man hates his position and possibly still holds hate for him, but at least they are honest with each other. At the very least, it won’t be a surprise to Marcus, like it had been with Cradoc, if Esca does turn against him. It was a small and bitter comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

He didn’t want to avoid Esca, but he did not want to risk what friendship they had. He truly valued the man. Staying away from him was taking its toll on his mind and his heart—he wanted his friend near. He just didn’t want to slip up.

What would Esca think if he knew the thoughts that visited Marcus’ mind? No doubt he would be disgusted. Two alphas- it was unnatural. Surely it must be the same among the tribes.

But then, that wasn’t the whole of it, was it? No, he was avoiding the true problem. The truth of it was-


	4. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now’s not the time for hide and seek, Marcus

Esca was beginning to become irritated. Marcus’ avoidance was bordering on childish and he’d had enough. It was time he sought the other out, else he might lose his mind with the foolish Roman.

He should have sought him out sooner rather than let it go on for so long. He had thought Marcus only needed time to adjust, but now it had escalated to outright _hiding_.

Esca was Brigantes, was of the tribes of Briton, and he prided himself in being able to hunt down anything, but Marcus had well and truly escaped his grasp. The man could not be found if he did not wish to be.

If he weren’t so angry, he might be impressed with him. Especially for one his size.

It wasn’t that he had disappeared, he was present for dinner and other such social events, but he did not allow Esca to catch him alone and so it was impossible to confront the man privately. He had even gone so far as to bar his door overnight.

He was angry, he was livid, he was- he was a bit hurt, honestly. He had thought them friends.

Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps Marcus was disgusted with him. No doubt, he had looked and seen an attractive Omega, before learning the truth.

What Alpha would look at another Alpha the same way—Roman Alphas anyway.

He had thought Marcus to be different. It seems he was wrong.


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, my dear

He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he _could_ do. He knew it was only a matter of time, but he had dreaded it.

He felt as if he were going insane. What should he do? Should he leave for a while? He didn’t want to.

He truly despised himself for pushing his friend away. He knows he hurt him by doing so, but they just couldn’t be near one another. Who knows how wrong it could go should they keep in such close proximity as they had?

Even so, he wanted Esca near him. His presence gave him great comfort and the distance between them now was agony. He wanted his friend by his side, needed him. What would he be without Esca?

He couldn’t. It was too dangerous now. He wouldn’t put their friendship at risk—what was left of it at least. He only hoped Esca would not hate him, would understand the need for his actions. Things were different among the tribes, but surely not so different.

Everyone knew how Alphas were. Yes, they were friends, but nature was against them.

He didn’t know what he was going to do.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shall set you free

Esca had reached his breaking point. He didn’t care if Marcus was disgusted with him or simply did not want to see him, he was going to confront the man wether he liked it or not.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Marcus let his guard down enough for him to slip through. He’d finally found his chance and in Marcus’ room of all places. What better place to yell at the man for his stupidities?

He stalked down the hall towards Marcus’ room, his fists clenched and jaw set. He was angry and he was going to make sure Marcus knew.

“ _Marcus_! By the gods, what is your damn problem?” he marched into his room, startling Marcus. Good. The Roman should have known better.

“Esca-“

“No! You will tell me the truth of it, Roman!” Esca stalked closer to him. With every step he took, Marcus took a step back. He took a quick glance around, trying to figure out what he had been up to.

The room was not a mess, per se, but some things seemed misplaced. It’d been so long since he’d last been in it. Marcus seemed to be...rearranging things perhaps? He had some sort of cloth in his hands and there was a strange scent in the air, though he dismissed it in his anger.

“Esca, please.” Marcus would not even look at him. His heart ached, though he denied the reasons. He grit his teeth and stepped closer to Marcus, backing him into the wall. He came hear to get the truth out of Marcus, even if it hurt him in the end.

“Tell me. Is it that you can’t stand to be in the presence of a barbarian? Or are you ashamed because the barbarian is an Alpha? Had you hoped for a different outcome? An outcome more _favorable_ to you perhaps?” He was being cruel, but he couldn’t stop himself. All that anger and hurt that had festered was releasing itself. Why should he be the only one who suffers?

He stood before the Roman, waiting for his answers, listening to his erratic breathing, but still he said nothing. Marcus _still_ would say nothing, _still_ would not look at him.

He growled, “Marcus, answer me or I swear-,” he pinned his arm to Marcus’ chest, only to stop short. He was trembling.

“Marcus?”

“Please,” was the whispered answer, so small he barely heard. Something wasn’t right here.

His anger dissipated. They stood there as Esca’s senses came back to him. He’d missed something, but what?

He breathed in, hoping to calm himself and focus. Whatever incense Marcus had been burning lately, it smelled nice. It was soothing and it calmed his frayed nerves.

He looked back at Marcus only to find him looking back at him with fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of him? He was trembling and sweating and his gaze darted about as if hoping for an escape.

“Marcus, please. What’s wrong? What did I do? _Is_ it because I’m an Alpha?”

Marcus face suddenly seemed saddened. Surely, it couldn’t be- “...Yes.”

He felt as if the air had been punched from his lungs and his heart twisted in his chest.

“I see,” his throat felt raw, “then I suppose there’s no need for me to be here any longer.”

“No, that is not what-. Esca, I did not mean it in that way,” but he didn’t want to hear it. Marcus was kind and wouldn’t want him to feel hurt, but he was hurt. He hung his head, trying to calm his breathing. He wanted to be angry, but instead he only felt a sense of defeat and he hated it.

His eyes stung and he furiously blinked away the gathering water. Through his blurry vision, he suddenly noticed what Marcus had clutched in his hands. It was-

“Is that my tunic?” he glanced up at Marcus in confusion.

Marcus turned red and he looked panicked, “No- I mean yes, but- it’s not, um...Esca, I-,” he couldn’t seem to get any words out of his mouth.

That niggling feeling was back and he chased it hoping to find an answer. He breathed in and-

He jerked his gaze back to Marcus and suddenly he was shoved away. Marcus’ chest was heaving, “Esca, leave. Please leave”

“Marcus,” he whispered, “You- You’re an _Omega._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it’s 2 am and I probably made some mistakes in this. I know it’s not much, but I hope it’s an ok enough story for y’all.  
> —  
> Also, I’d just like to say the Game of Thrones soundtracks are F-ing amazing and are really motivating to write to lol
> 
> Sleep time, now


	7. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome is just a big ol’ douche canoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* Whoa, a new chapter _already_?! The apocalypse is upon us, the sky is falling, run for your lives!! *insert GIF here*

“You’re an Omega”

Marcus shook his head frantically at that, as if doing so would change the truth. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head in defeat.

“Marcus,” he said gently. He approached him once again, slowly this time, only for Marcus to tense up and try to back away before realizing his back was already to the wall. He stopped and, “You’re afraid of me.”

It wasn’t a question. Marcus shook his head no, but it was a lie, he knew.

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked, approaching slowly once again, “Tell me, Marcus”

Marcus was still shaking his head, his fists clenched and trembling before he suddenly blurted, “I don’t want to be! I don’t—I know you would _never_ , but-“

“But it’s all you’ve known. All you’ve seen. It’s what Rome has taught you and no Alpha you’ve encountered has given you reason to believe otherwise.”

Marcus gave a slow nod. He feels like he should have known, should have pieced the truth together sooner, given Marcus’ behavior, but the Roman had been quite thorough in hiding his gender. He had _truly_ believed him to be an Alpha. It seems they had both underestimated each other.

He took a deep breath and centered himself. This was Marcus’ true scent. It was a lovely scent, soothing and subtle—like the wisps of smoke from incense that curl around you, caressing your skin and lingering afterwards.

That gave him pause and suddenly another truth had revealed itself to him.

“You’re approaching your heat, aren’t you?” Marcus squirmed at the question. _Now_  all the pieces had come together.

Marcus was afraid of what his heat would do to him, to them, if they had remained in close proximity. He was not afraid _of_ Esca, he was afraid that his heat, his very gender, might cause him to commit the unthinkable.

He sighed, “Marcus, look at me,” and closed the distance between them, gently placing his hand on Marcus’ chest, “Do I look as if I might lose myself? Do I seem crazed, driven mad by instinct, in the throes of rut?”

He felt Marcus’ heart beneath his palm, felt it racing, felt him breathing, his chest moving up and down, felt his warmth—the sign of life. It felt almost intimate.

“No,” he replied, releasing breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Of course Esca would not hurt him, but his mind was treacherous with all sorts of horrid thoughts, “I know, I _know_ , but it’s difficult.”

“I understand. No doubt you’ve witnessed all the things you fear. I imagine most of it you witnessed as a soldier, yes? The men, Alphas you knew, took Omegas for themselves—raped them, brutalized them—and you were helpless to do anything lest you reveal yourself. They said they couldn’t help themselves, couldn’t resist an Omega in heat. Their scent “called to them.” Correct?”

Marcus could only reply quietly, “Yes.”

“They lied. It’s a lie, Marcus. Rome lies, has lied to you from the beginning. Those Alphas did what they did because they _wanted_ to, not because they were suddenly overcome. They claim those things because they know no one will challenge those claims.”

“No,” Marcus was shaking his head again. It was going to fall off at this rate, “No, they- the scents, they couldn’t fight- instincts... No.”

“I know they may have seemed good men to you, but they were only good men to others of their kind. You know it. You saw it with your own eyes.”

Marcus closed his eyes and hung his head.

It was a harsh truth, but he needed to know. Marcus needed to know that it wasn’t true what Rome had taught him. It wasn’t true that Esca would be driven mad and force himself upon him. The only thing he needed to fear from an Alpha was their lies and manipulations.

“...I know. I- I know.”

“It was extremely foolish of you to do what you did,” he admonished, “An Omega in an army of Roman Alphas. I do not doubt your skill as a warrior, but what if you had been found out? Did you not consider that?”

“Every day. I thought about the consequences every day and I lived in almost constant fear of being discovered. I thought what might happen and imagined the worst of what they would do to me.”

“Then why? Why take such a risk?”

Marcus sighed, “My father always used to say how I would become a strong Alpha like him one day. That I would be a great soldier, just as he was, and take his place. He truly believed I would be an Alpha—never even gave an ounce of consideration that I might be otherwise.

“His belief was so great that I could not help but believe with him. I couldn’t wait to present as an Alpha, to make my father proud,” his voice trembled with shame, “I presented before my father took his leave for the last time, but I was not the Alpha he had believed, had so desperately hoped for. I presented as Omega and suddenly it was as if those first years had never occurred.

“The way he looked at me,” Marcus breath hitched, his eyes stung with unshed tears, “he looked at me as if I was something so... disgraceful. He turned away from me and didn’t look back, didn’t say a word.”

Marcus clutched the little wooden eagle that hung from his neck, “This is all I have left of a father who once took pride in me.”

Esca couldn’t help but feel contempt on Marcus’ behalf.

“Then he did not deserve to be called father. He did not deserve to call you his son.”

Marcus shook his head, “I had to try. Had to try being what he had believed me to be—to restore the honor our family had lost. The honor my father lost when the Ninth legion disappeared. The honor _I_ lost for being-.”

“ _Enough_ ,” Esca snarled, “I will not listen to you belittle yourself with such dishonest words. I despise Rome. I despise all that it is. I despise what it has made of you, most of all. That you could think so low of yourself, that any could think so low of themselves and why? Because _Rome_ says so?”

“Esca, you don’t understand-“

“No, I _don’t_ understand! I don’t understand how a people can hold such hatred for their own! Simply because one can bear children and suddenly they are not human?! _That_ is a dishonor! Rome dishonors _itself_!”

He was chest was heaving and Marcus was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Among the tribes, Omegas are valued greatly—some are called blessed. I knew Omegas who had taken up weapons and became warriors of high regard, who fought beside their Alpha and Beta kin. None were favored more or less based on gender.

“Marcus, you are no less a great man, a man of honor, for your gender. Perhaps it’s hard to understand now, but it is the truth and I would have you know that truth.”

Marcus slowly reached up and grasped the hand Esca had placed on his chest. Warm green eyes met steel blue and he felt a burden removed from his heart.

“Esca. Thank you. I will try...,” he gave the man a small smile.

“Good,” Esca smiled back before smirking a bit. He gestured down to the cloth still clutched in Marcus’ hand, “Now, about my tunic...”

Marcus sputtered. Esca laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I give thanks for the GoT soundtracks because they are some of the most amazing pieces of composition I have ever listened to. Thank you Ramin Djawadi, you’re the true MVP


	8. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, it’s nice to write what you love, even if it’s not always great. It’s a nice feeling to see words on the screen and be proud because it’s _yours_.

“Well?”

“Well, what,” Marcus muttered, embarrassed.

It had come down to the both of them sitting beside each other on Marcus’ bed, which had all kinds of furs and sheets strewn about on it.

Esca chuckled, “You still have my tunic in your hand. Care to tell me why?”

Marcus’ only answer was to clutch it closer to himself like a shield.

“Marcus, I understand that it helps to have... _distractions_ during one’s heat. If you think you’ll offend me-“

“What? No it’s not for... _that_ , I swear!”

Esca only raised an unimpressed brow at that.

“Well, perhaps it’s not impossible,” Marcus mumbled, “It is only that you’re scent... you’ve become a great comfort to me Esca and having your scent nearby puts my heart at ease.”

“Ah, so my tunic has the honor of being added to your nest. Is this it, then?” he gestured to Marcus’ bed only for Marcus to send him a disgruntled look.

“Do you think me so unorganized? Don’t insult me,” he scoffed at him.

Esca raised his hands placatingly, “Forgive me, my friend. I meant no offense towards you, but I’m afraid my knowledge of the subject is limited. I have only seen Omega nests from a distance and so I am unaware of the intricacies of creating one.”

Marcus huffed, but relaxed.

“I was still preparing when you... walked in.”

Esca snorted. His entrance had been akin to a storm on a rampage, blowing doors from hinges and vegetation from the soil, but Marcus was too kind to point that out.

“In that case, allow me to be of some assistance,” he smiled and took off his tunic. Marcus’ face turned red, down to his neck and up to his ears.

“Esca, what-!”

“Here,” Esca held out the tunic in his hand, “and give me that rag. It looks like it hasn’t seen a proper wash in weeks. How long have you had this?”

Marcus averted his gaze shyly.

“Since you started avoiding me, perhaps?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Esca gave him a flat stare.

“I just,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“Speak with me, perhaps? I understand your fear, Marcus, but the next time you have doubts, please come to me. Rather than leave the both of us mad with uncertainties.”

Esca kept his voice and his gaze gentle and sincere as he spoke to him. Slave or not, he wanted Marcus to trust him. The Roman was his after all. His to care for, his to watch over.

He held out his tunic again, “Take this. I’m sure it’ll help more if it’s fresh,” and gently pried the old tunic from Marcus’ hands.

Marcus took the proffered tunic and watched as Esca put on the old one he’d stolen.

“Thank you. This- it does help. Truly,” he smiled at him.

Once Esca had finished dressing himself again, he took a moment to simply observe Marcus. This man, an Omega—it was incredible. He’d seen all kinds of Omegas, but none quite like Marcus. Many had been warriors, certainly, but even then, he’d not seen any with such a build as his Roman master. Though to be fair, the men seemed to run large in Marcus’ family as it was, if Old Aquila was anything to judge by.

It wasn’t only that, however. He’d come across many variations of Omega, but of Romans, he’d thought they only came in one variety—the worst variety. Then Marcus had appeared in that arena, standing against what surely must have been great pain in his leg, and raising his voice above the crowd in favor of his life. When all had called for his death—the death of a dirty barbarian no one knew and didn’t care to know—Marcus had called for life. He hadn’t even known he would see him again.

He’d hated Marcus for stealing his death—his freedom—away. It had been the one choice he had been able to make for *himself* in the years he’d been a slave. He hated Rome, hated Romans, but Marcus was not what he knew of Rome. He was honor, selflessness, bravery, and every other quality that was not Rome.

He’d been spared and oath-bound for a reason and now the reason had revealed itself to him. The gods had placed him before this man and bound them together for a purpose. His gods, Marcus’ gods, or both—he didn’t know.

This man, this Roman, was _his_ —their souls had been crafted in collaboration long ago—and he would protect what was his. It’s what the gods have wanted of him all along and he would honor their choice.

Marcus began to squirm under his gaze and he looked up into his eyes before suddenly standing and kneeling before Marcus.

“There is one more matter to attend to.”

“Esca, what are you doing? Please, get up. There’s no need for this, I’ve told you.” Marcus tried to lift him up, but he did not allow it.

“No. Hear me, Marcus,” he said, “I made an oath to you the day I was brought before you. I vowed to serve you in all ways and you have not once abused that vow. Now, the gods and my own heart compel me to swear a new oath to you.”

“Esca, you don’t have to-,” Esca lifted his hand, silencing him gently.

“I swear, before my gods and your own, no harm shall befall you. I will guard you and protect you, until such a day that a suitable mate takes your hand and heart and comes to claim my watch from me. From this day, I take you as my charge. Marcus Flavius Aquila, son of Rome, will you accept my guardianship and my protection?”

Marcus eyes had begun to fill with water as he listened to Esca declare guardianship over him. Never had he thought anyone would claim him as a charge. Especially not now that he was an invalid soldier of an army he had never rightfully belonged in in the first place. He smiled warmly down at his friend and lifted his hands, palms upward.

“I accept you, Esca Mac Cunoval, son of the Brigantes. From this day, I take you as my guardian. I will look to you for protection and trust in you to guide me until the day my mate comes for my hand and heart and relieves you of your watch. This I swear before all gods, Roman and Briton,” his tears fell as Esca placed his hands upon his own, fitting their palms together, fingers resting over the gentle pulses within their wrists.

Esca whispered a small prayer to his gods in his native tongue and Marcus whispered his own.

_Mithras, lord of light, father of our fathers, I offer this bond to you and ask you witness it and favor it with your blessings._

He had always wondered what it was like to bond to a guardian, as a child. Guardians were a rarity in Rome, most Omegas being discarded almost immediately. He had been fortunate not to follow that same fate, though his mother had been ashamed and forced him into secrecy. That was all in the past, now. His present and future was kneeling before him.

In the silence that had fallen, he closed his eyes and focused on feeling. Nothing felt different and yet there was a difference. He opened his eyes and stood, Esca following, their hands still resting together.

He dropped their hands and pulled Esca into an embrace, trying as best he could to put into it all he could not say or describe in words. He felt Esca’s arms come around him and suddenly it was there—the feeling a boy had once wondered at in bright, fanciful dreams.

A guardian’s bond. _His_ guardian.

It was safety and comfort. It was warmth and trust.

It was _love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote the oath scene to the track “I Am Hers, She Is Mine” from the GoT music scores. It’s a beautiful track and too short in my opinion, but it seemed fitting and ironically started playing as I began to write the scene out. Music and writing/drawing really do go hand in hand. I love it
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> For more detailed notes on my omegaverse, I posted up some notes in the Eagle Snippets here


End file.
